Fate Unlimited King's World
by Infinity Calix
Summary: Shirou Emiya has lost his world, as well as the Holy Grail Wars, and so his life in s put to an endless cycle of lonlieness as everything died around him, as will he. That is until he encounters a strange man claiming to be Death. Along with this man, the two are reborn as one, and will be forced to face the world's challenges again. Will they be able to win the Holy Grail Wars?
1. FSN: UKW- CH00-Prologue

_**Greetingess Worldess, It is I, Infinity Calix. Although the series has been around for quite a while I believe, I have actually just got around to watching it. After watching the series, I had quickly become quite fond of it. The series has defiantly become one of my favorite Anime. Sadly I cannot play the Visual Novels as I do not have the money yet… But yeah, this is my first Fanfiction for Fate/Stay Night. This story will also include some crossover material, reason why I'm not putting it under crossovers is mainly because it takes place in the Fate world and centers around that stuff mainly, the crossover materials will only be used via powers obtained by my OC., I have other reasons as well, but that'll turn this into one long laundry list so… yeah. The story will revolve around Shirou of course, as well as his allies, and enemies. Since this is obviously my take on the series it will include Ryan of course, however his name will have a minor role in the series. However I'm not going to get too far into detail, as it will be explained soon, so for now let's kick off the story with a Prologue!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FATE; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of thing that I might us in the story (ex: Darksiders, Kamen Rider, Guilty Crown etc.). However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly.) **_

_**Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited King's World:**_

_**Chapter 00: Prologue/**_

_**[Sometime, Somewhere]/**_

_My day began as any ordinary one might've…or at least for me. I am known to the world by many names, "Death", "OOO", "King of Infinity"," Dragon Knight", "Mentor Assassin", "Spirit of the Forest", even "Conquer of a Hundred Worlds". _

_I woke this morning in my home; The Mansion, as my cousins and I call it. However, when I first expected myself to be getting a nice fancy bowl of cereal and milk with a nice glass of juice, followed by my use of my epic platinum chopsticks, I now found myself in the world I saw before me. _

_The world was white; much like it was whenever I crossed world lines. The taste in my mouth was numb, my hearing was dimmed, and even my eye sight was faltered with. However as the world began clearing I found myself in the middle of what seemed to be a hill of swords. _

_Swords, everywhere, the sky was dim in color, and lacked the beauty of the blue skies I always thought highly of. What seemed even stranger about the field were the flying gears turning in the ever distant plain. Swords hung in the ground, as if waiting for one's arrival. _

_I couldn't help but feel a small tint of sorrow fill my heart. That was when I turned my head once more, and in doing so I caught sight of a person around my age. He was obviously male, his hair was red, and his eyes were full of loss. In his hands he wielded two swords, I recognized them instantly as Kanshou and Bakuya, or in other terms Gan Jiang and Mo ye; a pair of swords, black and white, representing the Yin and Yang. _

_I only stood in curiosity before shifting into my form as the Pale Rider, and began walking towards the man that seemed to have some calling for me. _

"_I ask of you, what Is your name boy?" I asked, my voice slightly raspy, however one can tell I was being serious._

"…" _no answer was received despite this._

"_I ask of thee again human, what is thy name?"I urged on, this time swinging my scythes out to cross his neck in an 'X' formation._

"_Why does it matter? My reasons are lost, and I have no sense in living anymore. If you are here to take me away, if you truly are Death, please just end my suffering already." The boy responded, a tear cascading across the side of his cheek. _

"_What happened here boy?" I asked, at the same time lowering my weapons. _

"_Isn't it obvious; The Heaven's Feel of course." He responded turning to me, dropping his weapons to the ground upon finally gazing upon my appearance. _

"_Tell me, what is this…Heaven's Feel?" I asked curiously, placing my scythes back onto my waist. _

_The boy seemed shocked at my response, as his eyes grew wide upon hearing the words slip from my mouth…If I had one…_

"_The Heaven's Feel, it is the third magic, the war for the Holy Grail!" He explained, still slightly shocked by my comment._

"_Hmph," I sounded, slightly taken aback by the sudden mention of the cup of which I drank out of every time I'm home._

"_I have no need for a Cup that grants wishes, as I already am the keeper of the true Grail. So tell me, what is the truth behind this? Why is there no one left; why only you?" I asked slightly glaring at the man before me._

"_This is just what is left of the world, my world… I lost to my enemy, who had won a grail that destroys everything to create the winner's greatest dream. I failed and it destroyed all around me. The result of this was turning the world into the one you see now. It is a world much like the Reality Marble I know as the Unlimited Blade Works." The man continued._

"_Yes, I see that. You lost everything in a mission to save the world. You lost, and in turn, destroyed your own world." I stated plainly, little emotion staining my voice, the man could only nod in confirmation while another tear dropped from his eyes._

_For some reason I felt the need to hit the boy in front of me for his stupidity, but at the same time I couldn't help but see myself in him. I lost, I failed my world, and in turn it was taken from me by the greatest evil I've ever known. I lost everything…friends, family, my home…everything in my world was gone, and in its place was a world I could barely call home. As another tear dropped from the man's face, a tear cascaded across my mask. _

_He was just like me. Although I had just met him, his motives were so very similar to my own. He wanted to save his world, so did I. He had lost everyone he's ever loved; my boat rides along the same current. Our worlds were left in ruins to a threat and fate we couldn't stop. It was the same; we are the same. However, despite this I only saw two options before me, both were stupid, but one was just crazier than the other. My first option was reap his soul and destroy the world before me, or…I could do something that I never thought I'd see myself do…_

"_I can grant you a wish, I am Death after all. I cannot bring back the lives that were lost in this fate of tragedy. However, my powers do allow me to turn time backwards. Maybe not in the way you'd prefer, but we can become one. I can grant you my powers; my soul. You will be forced to re-live a life from the day you were born, and the world we both know now will cease from both our minds. We will become one; you and I will share bodies, minds, souls, etc. You can save your world…and this time you'll have the power of the pale rider at your disposal. So I ask of you will you accept the contract laid before you, a contract written in blood, and signed in soul. Will you become me and will you allow me to be you?" I asked, walking closer towards the shocked young man in front of me._

"_I-I-I…I don't know what to say. You are Death, how do I know you don't have some sort of catch to this?" He asked cautiously. "I've seen many who could lie their way through life, and no one will know a thing, what can you do that would make me trust you?" _

"_Honestly, I cannot force you to do anything once you've accepted the contract, we'll be forced to live your life all over again, and the possibility for a different ending is high. I have lived for what feels like a million years already, and through it all I have never been able to tell a solid lie before eventually breaking. I'm just not capable of lieing, I feel guilty about it. To be honest, we're about the same age. I know you probably don't believe me, and you shouldn't. However, I do ask of you to have faith in me, believe in me." I explained, a slight smirk forming underneath my mask...again…if I had a mouth…*tear cascades across face*._

"_Why? Why would you go so far for me?" The man asked curiously, his face staring at his feet as if not sure what to believe._

"_I do because you and I are the same." I responded plainly. "Both of us have fallen to a tragic world, caused by an evil we weren't able to stop. My world is lost, and so I seek a path of endless power to help me save everything, not just my world but all worlds. I may not even be able to save my world now. Even so, if there is even a single chance I can save anyone, everyone, a whole world even…I'll take it without hesitation. I feel that you would too." _

"_You…you are right." He responded with a smile, facing me and looking me straight in the eyes for the first time. As he did, the sky cleared, the sun shinned, and the gears disappeared, and soon I found us next standing on a grassy hill upon a beautiful plain, rather than a hill of infinite swords. _

"_When my adoptive father died, all I could do was trying my hardest to fulfill his dream…or rather our dream, a dream neither of us were able to achieve. However, this could be my chance to change that; my chance to be a hero. Even if I never met him, I can't help but think that I still would've managed to get caught up in a web where I was the one fighting to protect everyone and everything. I still believe, no matter what might've happened I still would try my hardest being a hero. I just can't turn away from it, it's my calling. So I'll help you, Death, I'll fight with you. Even if I was never able to be a hero in this life, if there is a chance that I might be able to save everything, I'll take it." He concluded looking at me with eyes full of strength and hope._

"_Very well then, I too accept you. I, Death, stand here before you; hereby accept your call for help. I accept your fate, and I accept your soul. Your power is mine, and my own is yours. In a truth written in blood, and a contract signed in soul, I speak of my own name, Ryan ***LAST NAME UNKNOWN***, I accept you and you alone. We are one. I am you and you are I, so I ask of thee, what is thy name?" _

"_My name is Emiya Shirou. My power is yours, and yours is my own. I too accept our fates, and I accept your soul. In a contract bound by soul, and a truth written in blood; I, Emiya Shirou, accept thy contract. We are one. You are me, and I am you." _

_With that the contract binding me and Shirou was complete, our souls bound by an unbreakable contract. We are one. _

_The world around us began spinning rapidly, skies were falling, and my senses numbed. My body disappeared, as did Shirou's, and in doing so, we soon found ourselves bound as one. I am Emiya Shirou. _

_I have walked millions of worlds and not once have I ever felt so complete. I felt the same as Shirou did, as he did I. We truly were one. _

_My whole life has been a world of loss and I was left with nothing but regret, and guilt. But that will be no longer. Our lives were restarted and we were to be born once again, soon. _

_Even so, we both knew that we had a destiny to uphold on a hill of swords. We will find a world where our loved ones were still there, and we will save everything and everyone. We will save all worlds. We won't lose this time. I know the journey won't be easy, but with the powers we will gain in this world, one day I know I will be able to reach that ever bright star of dreams. That star I know will bring me the hope and power I need, I am the King of Heroes after all._

**_Prologue End/_**

**_So how'd I do? Good, Bad? I know its probably not the best fanfiction out there, but it is just a prologue after all you can bet that there will be a lot more than just this. Anywhose, this marks the end of the prologue and sets the stage for the story. Hehe...I just remembered that Gilgamesh is the self proclaimed "King of Heroes", I wonder what will happen when Gilgamesh and Ryan meet...of course that'll be in the way up next chapter one. I really don't have much else to say at this point than to say stay tuned, and read and review. Sayonara for nows peopless-Infinity Calix_****_  
_**


	2. FSN: UKW- CH01-1

_**Greetingess Worldess, It is I, Infinity Calix. This is Part one my story's new chapter/first chapter. Although it is kind of weird, it begins at the stand pint of the end of the fourth Holy Grail War. It doesn't really get into too many details with the stories main points, but it will begin a little quest of young Shirou for Illya. Another thing I want to remind my readers is that, Shirou and my character is the same person in this time, and they have no memories of anything like the lost of the Holy Grail War. However, this story still has some key factors in it such as introducing Shirou/Ryan's little sub weapon, instead of tracing casually. That doesn't mean that he won't trace anymore, it just means that he won't be using it as often. Anywhose enough of wasting time lets ride into our story now. –Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT FATE; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of thing that I might us in the story (ex: Darksiders, Kamen Rider, Guilty Crown etc.). However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly.) **_

_**Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited King's World:**_

_**Chapter 1: Begin again part 1: The Einzberns, the Phantasm, and the Gnome of Chaos /**_

_**[Sometime, Somewhere]/**_

_Fire surrounded me, my home consumed in endless balls of flame. I took a second to look back; my friends, family…my home, everything was destroyed. _

_I failed, I told myself. I couldn't help them. My heart ached knowing that truth. People around me screamed aimlessly for help as the smoke billowed into the skies and ash buried them with the debris. _

"_HELP ME!" They would scream, and I would just run right by them. Tears flowed from my eyes that day like an unending river. I was scared, but that was no excuse. I could have helped them, I didn't not because I couldn't but because of my cowardly persona. _

_I ran as hard as I could; I plugged my ears with my hands, and sprinted with my eyes closed. Despite this I still heard and saw everything. Everyone was pulling at my heart, and I was full of sorrow. Rain fell that day from the heavens, but this was no blessing to stop the fire. _

_At that point the fire had already fell silent, and everyone but me…gone. I ran the hardest I could; my legs were numb now, so I lay upon a pile of debris, looking up to the raining sky. It had seemed as though the world was consumed in the darkness of hell, only to be washed away by the tears of god himself._

_With all the remaining strength I was able to muster up; I raised my hand wide open to the sky, as if to reach for a star that remained silent in the night sky. _

_Another tear cascaded across my cheeks, along with another stain of sadness and sorrow. _

"_I…I could've saved those people…yet…I did nothing."I thought to myself disappointed in myself as grief hung over me._

_I wished hard that something good might just happen to me… _

_My whole life, has been one full of bad luck, the only people who had cared for me, my sisters, died in that fire. I was the youngest of three, and they chose to save me over everything else. I was even a major jerk to them…the bratty little brother who was jealous of their high praise for their success. We were stuck together in an orphanage together._

_Right to the end though, we were family…and they gave themselves up for me. I was now alone…yet for some reason this feeling felt familiar. _

_I squint slightly as I catch sight of a small spark of pale green flames dance off the back of my right hand. I bring my hand towards my face for inspection, and as more sparks flew, I could only stare with a blank expression. _

_That was when a jolt of pain flew through my body as the flames dancing upon my hand began writing into my hand, a symbol of sorts…a sword. _

_Yes, I remember that much…it was a sword. As I stared at the strange marking engraving itself into my hand, I suddenly felt my body begin to heat up as well, and soon as a pile of debris nearly fell on me, my body ignited and pushed all debris away from hitting me. That was it, my chest, my back, across from my right hand, to the tip of my left wrist, was covered in faintly glowing markings. I'm not sure how I could tell, but they were defiantly there. Just as fast as they had appeared, the dissolved into my body just as quick, leaving no traces behind of ever being on me… _

_What was I talking about? I-I'm not sure…I don't remember…why was I laying on the floor? All of these questions flooded my head, as I'm positive here in present day, those markings healed any major injury in my body, yet it also wiped my memory of anything prior to these events. _

_Even now, those memories are fading from my eyes._

_However, I can clearly see it…yes…I remember it._

_I remember the look on his face, the tears in his eyes. Over finding someone in the ruble; a man filled with joy from the bottom of his heart. He looked so happy to me. It was almost as though, it had been him who had been saved that day, and not me. _

_I remember; I gasped slightly as the man suddenly clenched his hand onto my falling one. I could only stare at the man, with my emotionless face, dried of tears. _

"_He's alive…He's alive… He's alive." I heard the man say, tears falling across his face, as the rain loomed over, his voice trembling, and yet so full of joy. _

_And so… so fervently that, even on the brink of death… I felt jealous of him._

_He said, "Thank you," that he was glad that he found someone. That by saving even one person…he had saved himself. _

_Days later I discovered myself in a hospital bed, and the man whom had saved me, a man named Emiya Kiritsugu. _

_In that hospital bed, I found myself taking up my option, rather than to stay in a hospital bed till I was in an orphanage waiting to get adopted, I took my chances and followed the man named Kiritsugu, who in turn adopted me as his son, Emiya Shirou._

_I was told that I was the only survivor, of what would be known from then on as the Fuyuki Fire. I was also told that…I was the only survivor._

_I felt the guilt rise over me. I ran past people begging for my aid, yet I was too much of a coward to help the people who needed it. I thought to myself that I should've been the one who had died in that fire. However, my heart had strung another idea. I was the sole survivor; my dream was to be a hero…an ally of justice. However, that was a dream I was never able to reach. _

_But, the least I can do is make it up to those who had lost their lives on that day of tragedy. I had to get stronger and stronger, to help people. From that day I had vowed NEVER again to pass a person without a single glance. I would help everyone I could, to the best of my abilities. No matter the odds, I would do anything for anyone, as long as I could help. _

_In that sense I felt as though I was doing something right for once. I went around helping people, in any way I could. _

_For some reason, at that thought, flashes of someone who had helped everyone that he could cross my mind. I tried my best to make out his appearance, but I was never able to. And so I was only able to shake the thoughts from my mind._

_Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, I spent approximately five years as the son of the man who had labeled himself as a mage. I learned small amounts of magecraft from Kiritsugu, to his dismay, yet I never found myself to be as good at magic as I thought I would be. _

_There would also be days where Kiritsugu and I would sit out and gaze at the stars in our yard. It was in one of these days, where he passed on to me his dreams of being a hero. _

_I was glad; I was able to make that old man smile again, before his sorrowful death not to long after, leaving me in the care of my pseudo sister Fujimura Taiga, and her grandfather. _

_However, I didn't mind, they were close enough to me to be like family. _

_None of this however, stopped my studies of magecraft. I tried harder and harder each day, testing my abilities, and altering my skills._

_But none of this really met my life outside of magecraft until that day where I found a notebook upon the old man's stuff as I was looking for some notes he might have written down for magecraft. _

_However, the find of this journal uncovered the fact that the Old man had a daughter, a sister for me. He was forbidden to see her again, after failing his mission to the girl's family, the Einzberns. After reading the old man's journal, I realized a lot more about my adoptive father than I had thought I known, including the fact that he was known as the "Magus Killer". However, none of this changed my opinions of him…however it did remind me of my ideals of being a hero…after all wasn't it said that heroes rescue damsels in distress in the story books?_

_**[Present day, Germany-Einzbern barrier]/**_

And that brings us to present day…here I stood at the peak of a forest of snow, a path leading to a castle according to my father's journal. However, it also said that the reason as to why he was unable to get to Illyasviel was because the forest was protected by a magic barrier, hiding the Einzberns from the rest of humanity.

A normal mage would probably never try the act I was about to perform, however, I was not able to just sit back knowing I had someone who my father cared about dearly be forced away from him. I'll save her…heck I did come all the way from _JAPAN_ after all. I'm just lucky Fuji-nee was nice enough to agree to a vacation to this part of the world.

After several minutes of getting set up, I prepared myself to try at all means possible to enter the property. However, the only problem was…I had no plan. That unfortunate turn of events resulted in me trying my hardest to navigate through the barrier and find a castle that seemed as if it was non-existent.

However, as I was almost on the edge of giving up on this ever bothersome hunt, my body began sparking with a familiar sensation I haven't felt since that fateful day.

Green flames danced across my right arm, until my arm was engulfed in a pale green light, leaving a black skeletal based gauntlet covering my arm. It glowed rather brightly between seems in the armor, creating the illusion of green veins and muscle coursing through my arm, mixed with the glossy black metal, and the golden bone like armor design seemed almost like something out of a movie.

I felt the magic circuits inside me increasing…no disappearing. Even those I had made out of my nerves and such were disappearing and healing…everything was centered in this gauntlet like weapon.

I only stared at the gauntlet consuming my arm, observing it in wonder. However, as I opened my palm, I soon found the middle of my pal opening up into what appeared to be a bright glowing hole, _**(Kind of like Iron Man's repulsors except green and blackish)**_.

I held my hand out in front of me, hoping for some sort of blast of power, kind of like in a comic I read once, however instead I only received a fluffy white bunny popping from my hand.

"W-w-what!?" I shouted in disbelief. "What am I going to do with a Bunny?"

"For your information young master, I happen to have a name." The bunny responded slightly glaring at me as it stood on its hind legs.

"YOU TALK!?" I screamed even louder, not really caring to the fact that I might cause an avalanche or something.

"Yes, I do, you made me that way after all. Anyways, my name is Benjamin, and I am at your service." The Bunny responded seeming more and more civilized with each word.

"U-u-um…you said I made you?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, that's right, you don't remember." Suddenly the Bunny before me disappeared, and in its place was a rather inhumanly tall humanoid figure. His waist was unnaturally slim, almost as if there was nothing there besides his spine, as did his arm and legs. Yes, arm, his right arm seemed to be missing from the elbow down. However I soon hypothesized that I was wearing it, considering he had a similar design of armor on him.

His helmet had a rather large, creepy, and most sinister grin on it, curling at the edges, mixed with black lines rimming his pseudo mouth, whereas his eyes and top half of his head was covered by armor, and a star shaped green visor.

"Greetingess, my young master, I am Gnome the Shadow elf." Gnome stated, bowing politely despite missing an arm. "Benjamin, is a faithful bunny we created via magic, however, you don't remember that now do you? Of course not it was more that seventeen years ago!" Gnome continued chuckling slightly.

"I'm only twelve…" I stated confused as how I could've created a talking bunny with magic, with the help of this crazy person.

"So it would seem…on the outside that is!" Gnome joked. "Anywhose, by utilizing all of your little magic circuits, you were able to summon my arm! Also known as the Shadow Projector... or marked in this world as a Noble Phantasm."

"A what?" I asked still confused.

"A Noble Phantasm; you don't need to worry about it right now. However, the day is getting late, so I suggest we hurry with the rescue. Fortunately you summoned the soul of yours that specializes in magic. So let's get started. Only you can hear me as well as see me. However, in case of any suspicion from anyone who might be able to see me if possible, I will remain dormant inside the gauntlet. To summon the gauntlet just shout out something like _'Summon, Noble Phantasm'_ then name the weapon okay? Also I'll instruct you when I need to, and if you need to talk to me just call." Gnome explained quick and plainly.

"Wait, what?" was all I could manage before the black armored warrior dissipated before me, and moving to where I suspected to be the _Noble Phantasm _on my arm.

"_Don't worry, I got your back, we are the same soul person after all…kind of… Anywhose, just hold your hand out and I'll take whatever pops up okay? Good, seems you understand go, you have T-ten seconds before we all die." _Gnome concluded plainly, leaving off on a short count down, causing me to panic.

With all the speed I could muster up before the countdown was over, I followed Gnome's instructions and held out my hand once more, and this time to my surprise the hilt of what seemed to be a sword came out. I pulled the weapon out of my hand, unveiling a black and green rapier, sparkling with light. While wielding the weapon it had seemed as though a translucent visor appeared before my eyes, similar in shape to Gnome's. It finally came down to this moment.

I took a final second to marvel at the beauty of the weapon in my hands before I turned to face what was in front of me, only to see lines before me shatter like glass unveiling the location of the Einzbern's home.

"I guess this means it's time to save Illyasviel…my sister." I stated as I charged towards the castle with my sparkling sword, nothing will get in my way…

_**Chapter End/ Awaiting part 2/**_

_**So how was it, good or bad? I know it's probably not my best work ever, but once again, I was rushing through this for reasons making my week pretty messy. I did have the option of not doing it, but I chose to because I was having some real issues today and needed to do something to get off. Anywhose, that's basically this, it's not the best like I thought I would try to do, but it's well enough in my opinion for what I could do at the time. Still, leave a review of what you thought. Anything that you think might help along the story, etc. Anywhose, have a nice day or night, whichever one comes first, don't die! - Infinity Calix**_


	3. FSN: UKW- CH01-2

_**Greetingess Worldess, I have returned, I know it has been a while, but I'm back that's all that matters. Right now, I have created the final part to my first chapter. This Chapter is really to just conclude that. Also it will get into the first encounter with Illya. Also, Something I want to note is the reference and cameo of the Suicidal Teddy Bear from Supernatural. For those who don't know what it is…look it up! Still though, he makes a cameo, and for some reason, while others may think it being unnecessary, I actually think it works so…yeah. Also, I apologize if this felt rushed, but I kinda did write it in a rush after the Idea melded into my brain…which brings me to say that, I actually had a writer's block in the interlude of my story. Have no fear, I have gotten over that. Anywhose, enough talk from me Let's Ride.-Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT FATE; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of thing that I might us in the story (ex: Darksiders, Kamen Rider, Guilty Crown etc.) and I especially do not own the Suicidal Teddy Bear from Supernatural. However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.) **_

_**Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited King's World:**_

_**Chapter 01: Begin Again Part 2: Mission Rescue Illya/**_

_**[Einzbern Property]/**_

After gaining hold of the black rapier in my hand, I found myself to also gain several other abilities as well. According to Gnome, the armor transfer was only partial due to my power range. However, although it was still a small amount of power, the magic of the gauntlet itself was already enough to overpower the combined military forces of an entire country.

Of course once again I was shocked and slightly skeptic about that range of power. But of course this was tested when I found myself gaining abilities like enhanced agility, stealth, and speed. I felt invincible!

I soon found myself jumping over mounds of rocks unscathed, and sliding over the thinnest of ice like a breeze in the wind; I've never felt myself feel quite so…free.

I eventually found myself at the doors of the Einzbern household, once again with no real plan. Lucky for me, Gnome said he had a plan, so all I had to do was follow his every move.

First instead of using the door, I projected ice skates for my shoes, and skidded over the walls and on top of the structure itself hoping to be undetected.

However, despite my stealth, the moment I had reached the top of the roof I was met by the sight of what seemed to be a fleet of maids jumping through the forest like ninjas. It was clear they were searching for something or rather someone.

I had already hypothesized that my break of entry via the barrier with the gauntlet was detected by the home's inhabitants. So, by utilizing this knowledge to my advantage, I soon found myself using the rapier to cut through the ceiling of the household undetected.

According to Gnome, the properties of his rapier were able to cut through the fabrics of space and time themselves due to him being the embodiment of chaos. Honestly, there was no doubt in that…in the little time I've spent with him, if I have to listen to him offer one more story about the time he went to wonderland and met some sort of weird creature that probably shouldn't exist I'm going to explode.

It wasn't that the stories weren't interesting; it was more so the fact that he was constantly shouting the stories aloud to demonstrate how _no one _besides _me _could hear him unless he wanted them too…I swear I'm going to need a hearing aid when I get home.

Finally entering the home, I found myself in a rather large room, decorated for those you'd think of as royalty. Everything seemed to be _very _expensive. Whether it was the furniture, or even the air in the room, everything seemed so lavished.

"_Horde the toilet paper…HORDE IT!" _Gnome's voice called from the back of my mind, _or rather my arm, _his ever so annoying impish voice ringing through my ears.

Looking around the bed room for a moment to see just where in the home I was, I soon met the face of a little girl with snow white hair standing in the doorway.

At first I thought she was going to scream, but luckily Gnome thought cleverly and conjured up a Teddy Bear...a very _large_ teddy bear. You'd think that for once the crazy grinned spirit had done something rather nice for a change, unfortunately that thought was canceled out when a television popped up in front of the bear, as a wine bottle and a shotgun popped up in its hands.

Before I could ask why that was, the bear began crying upon seeing rather tragic news on the small box projecting images; and next thing I knew the little girl and I were hugging each other tightly in shock as the door slammed shut and the Teddy Bear screamed, "CLOSE THE FRIGGEN DOOR!"

"U-u-um mister bear, who are you?" The little girl asked still hugging me tightly, yet seemingly more concerned about the bear.

"Look at this…do you believe this crap!?" The bear continued, ignoring the girl's comments.

"I ask of you once more, who are you!?" the girl tried again, releasing me from her grasps as she questioned the bear angrily, her red eyes flaring with complete rage. That's when it clicked; this girl was Illya…I think.

If my father's journal was correct, Illya should've been a year or two older than I was. However, the girl before me appeared to be almost eight. She was so small and young, but there was no doubt in my mind, this girl was Illya. Who could possibly fit the description left in the journal better? She even matched the description of snow white hair, and bright red eyes.

"It is a terrible world!" The bear continued, further irritating Illya. "WHY AM I HERE!?"

"For tea parties." Gnome and I said in unison, Gnome wholeheartedly compared to my guessing tone.

"Tea parties…" The bear responded tearing up a little before turning to face me, the television and wine bottle disappearing, only to be replaced by a chalk board that said _"Life is Meaningless signed-T. Bear"_

"IS THAT ALL THERE IS!?" The bear screamed.

"Yes." I thought to myself…or rather I said accidentally. Realizing my sudden slip up, I tried to take it back and calm the bear but it was too late as the bear shot itself with the shot gun in hand, a fatal head shot.

Illya turned to me in shock, slight anger in her eyes mixed with confusion and most likely slight trauma from seeing a talking bear commit suicide.

That was when we heard the Bear suddenly scream out, _"WHY!?"_ And with that the Bear disappeared into thin air.

"Okay then…that was a _very _strange moment for us both don't ya think?" I muttered slightly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Illya screamed pointing at me like I was some sort of criminal. Now that I think of it though…I technically broke into someone's house to take a little girl who was supposedly my sister away from her family who had legal custody over her at this point…

"_I am a criminal aren't I?" _I thought to myself with a sigh.

"My name is Emiya Shirou. In other words, I am you brother. You are Illyasviel von Einzbern, correct?" I responded with a smile, hoping that she wouldn't hurt me or anything, to my dismay she slowly began to smirk at me giving me a somewhat ominous feeling.

"So you are Emiya Shirou, the boy my father left me for? It is a pleasure to finally meet you. As you have guessed, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. However, you may call me Illya." Illyasviel responded curtseying kindly.

"Well, I wouldn't say left, considering the circumstances of-" I began; only to be interrupted when the door to the room suddenly slammed open, revealing an old man dressed in white and gold robes, while his hair was long as was his beard, silver and white and above all else cold like a frozen waterfall. His eyes were dark, or maybe it was just due to the lighting, but even so, his facial expression was cold and almost merciless or in other terms it was hard to even decipher what might be his next move. There was no doubt in my mind, this man scares me.

"It seems that we have found the intruder. Illyasviel von Einzbern, get away from that boy, do not believe the words that fall from his foul mouth." The old man commanded, his voice faltering not even once, completely loss of all other emotions besides those that showed his strength, and with this his voice held strong and demanding above all else.

"Who you calling foul mouthed, ya old fart!?" I retorted, slightly ticked off at his commands towards Illyasviel, seriously what gives him the right to? _"Wait…did I just call him an Old Fart?" _

"Who the heck are you anyways?" I questioned glaring at him

"It seems as though you have a spine to you after all boy, however that will not do you well. I am Jubstacheit von Einzbern; I am the head of the Einzbern family. I have given you my name, so I will allow you the right to speak your own before we have you killed for trespassing." He responded, his tone and voice not even close to sounding kind, in fact I felt kind of like he was a major douche…then again I did break into his house, and try to take his relative…I'm a criminal aren't I?

"My name is Emiya Shirou, I am the son of Emiya Kiritsugu, and in other terms the brother of Illyasviel von Einzbern. I am here to get her away from you. I know it may seem a little selfish, and I know I may be taking her from the place she's only ever known. Despite that, even if I have no right to take her, you have no right to either." I responded.

"_Gosh, why do I suddenly know exactly what to say here?" _I asked myself, while also keeping in mind that the way these words are coming out of me doesn't seem like something's I'd usually say.

"What makes you think you think we have no right to keep her here, her own family?" Jubstacheit retorted, despite sounding angry, his face remained solid.

"You have no right due to the fact of how you never told her the truth. How it was _you _who forbid Emiya Kiritsugu, her _father_, from coming for her. It was _you _who had decided not to lift the barrier over the castle. In fact, I believe you told her that he abandoned her for me if I'm not mistaken." I responded, shaking myself from any feeling of fear that might dwell in me, and throwing out what I've got in my hands.

"I-I-Is this true?" Illyasviel asked with a slightly shocked tone, mixed with a miniscule amount of anger.

Sighing once, the Old man turned to Illya and sternly responded with a simple, "Yes," his voice showing slight anger most likely directed towards me.

"Why? Why? Why!? Why would you lie to me?" Illya asked tears escaping the corners of her eyes, as she took in the revelation that she was kept away from her father.

"He failed us, he killed your mother, and destroyed the grail, and this was the greatest punishment we could grant him." Jubstacheit responded.

"That may be so, however, Emiya Kiritsugu is…he is… He is dead." I stated, fighting the tears that urged to form and cascade down my cheeks. "You have no right to keep her here anymore. Illya should be given the right to decide where she goes. She is human too. Although she may be labeled a homunculus, she has emotions and feelings, a soul and personality, she is human and she deserves to choose herself."

Turning to face Illya, I slightly grasped her shoulders, causing her to jump in shock of the sudden touch. However, I held her still, and looking her directly into her bright red eyes I asked her, "Illya, I'm not going to force you to come with me if you don't want to. It's completely your choice. However, I know that we just met, and that we don't even know the first thing about each other; even so, I consider you my sister, not my enemy. I know that this may be the only place you've ever known, but I want you to know that I… I know that it may be scary; leaving this place for the first time, and entering a world completely new, but I want you to know that you're not alone. If you come with me, I'll take care of you, and I promise I'll never let you go. I'll keep you safe, and I'll protect you above anything else, because, you are my sister; my family. I'll do anything to protect to, to help you. Heck, I'll even take a bullet for you. Some people might call me a fool, and others might just call me stupid, but I don't care, to me family is…family is…" I stopped for a second, slightly feeling a wave of memories rushing through me, though I'm unsure of whose they belonged to.

Were they my memories or Gnome's? I was unsure. I saw a young man, a couple years older than me about 16, in his hands three colorful medals, one red with a bird-like design on it, the second one was yellow with a tiger design as opposed to the red bird, and the final was green with a type of insect. Around the person's waist was a belt, its belt buckle tilted slightly, and a black color, over all it just seemed odd. The boy's appearance was fuzzy, and I couldn't make out other details around him or on him. However, I did see he was shaking hands with a similar boy with a silver belt with a strange hand shaped buckle. The scene faded.

Shaking my head back into reality, I sternly looked to Illya and concluded my little speech with, "To me, family is the most important thing!"

"Well said, boy. However, what makes you think we'll let you go so easily?" Jubstacheit retorted to the conclusion of my speech, hell, this Old man was seriously getting on my nerves.

Releasing my grip on Illya, I turned to Jubstacheit, my resolve stronger than I had expected.

"No, I expect you not to, but _if _Illya decides to come with me, then I think I could cook up a deal." I stated, my tone turning cold, and dead serious about the situation.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, what is your reaction to this…boy's proposal?" Jubstacheit demanded, not even wanting to give her time to think about it, then again, it was now or never.

"I-I-I… I want to… I want to go outside. I want to see the world with my brother!" Illya responded sternly, and finally Jubstacheit changed his expression to one of pure shock, before it turned into one of anger.

"What is this!?" He demanded, turning to me, his eyes full of fury.

"Like I said, depending on Illya's decision, I would wager a deal with you, one that will most certainly benefit you." I stated, finally realizing, I had the upper hand in this conversation at last.

Regaining his composure, Jubstacheit calmed down and returned to his original stoic appearance.

"Very well, what is your wager?"He asked, obviously hoping that he could regain something from all this.

"The deal will be you let Illyasviel von Einzbern and I go, and in doing so you will treat us with equal respect as family members. In return I will act as your master in the next Holy Grail War should it ever come to be. Therefore you will supply me with my resources, and anything we might need. I know I will probably not gain your trust, so I will allow you two maids to keep watch on us for you, as well as serve us. Illya will be allowed a chance to live the life of a normal girl her age, and will live with me as my sister. As for the Holy Grail War, if I am to loose, Illya will remain free, whereas I will give you the secret location of a rather powerful item, that will surely allow for the Einzberns to win in the following war. If I win, I will allow you to wield the glory of the grail, but making the wish from the grail will obviously not be tolerated. I will be allowed to do what I want with the grail without any objections." I stated, holding back the pain that continuously burned itself into my back, I see it now. Despite, not being able to actually see it, I truly felt my back burn as inner light danced across it in the form of wings, the word Death at the center of it all.

"I fail to see how it benefits me." Jubstacheit stated his voice solid and obviously holding back anger.

"Simple, it benefits you to the best of its ability, without letting you destroy the world with your corrupted desires." Gnome stated with using my voice.

"The boy you see speaking to you via deals is not Shirou Emiya. I am the embodiment of Chaos, and one of the four souls of Death. I am Gnome the Shadow Elf; the deal maker if you will. The gauntlet on Shirou's arm is none other than my own Noble Phantasm, the Gauntlet of the Forest Spirit. Believe me when I say, I can kill you right here and now. The Boy won't be able to, not without a little boost. However, that does not limit me. If you accept this contract, you will live. That is your benefit." Gnome stated, Jubstacheit and Illya looking utterly shocked.

"Very well then, I, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, hereby accept your contract." Jubstacheit responded, realizing he truly was at a loss. With that said, letters burned with pale green flames before our eyes, writing the contract into air, and signing it with a speck of blood, from Jubstacheit.

"Contract complete." Gnome concluded, signaling his leave, which also caused me to fall to my knees and gasp for breath.

Regaining my strength I got up to my feet, turned to Illya and said, "Please Illya, go. Get your stuff, we leave at morning. Elder, I ask of you kindly to choose which maids will be taken with us at once. As for me, I think I need to find a place to rest." I said before collapsing onto a nearby chair.

_**[Einzbern Property Border lines, Next Morning]/**_

The following morning, after getting cleaned up, and having breakfast, Illya and I were escorted to the border, as the barrier over the castle had been temporarily taken down.

"You got everything you need, Illya?" I asked glancing down to my sister, who simply nodded in reply. It was obvious since I saw her this morning; she was excited to see what lied ahead, away from this castle.

Turning to face the Maids before us, I simply asked the same, and once confirmed we headed out to hotel that Fuji-nee and I were staying at.

That's when it hit me…I don't think she knew I would be coming back with other people…

Oh well, guess I'll have to face this sooner or later.

However, thinking of the previous events, I couldn't help but wonder, how I was able to know instantly what to do…what to say… Was it all Gnome that did it?

"_No, boy," _Gnome responded, obviously eavesdropping on my inner thoughts. _"You knew what to say because, as I'm pretty sure I stated, you are the reincarnation of Death, as in the Horseman of the Apocalypse. Known by many names and titles, you would usually go by a special select few including King of Infinity and King of Heroes. Though you probably won't remember them all yet." _

"_Wait, you're telling me, that I'm Death?" _ I asked out of pure shock.

"_Yes, and as I stated you have four souls other than your own. Within the future courses of your life till you remember who you are exactly, we will teach you all you will need to know."_Gnome responded plainly.

"_It is as he says, Death." _A new voice rang, full of honor, and chivalry, it was almost like it belonged to a, _"Knight? Yes, I am a knight; the Dragon Knight of the Northern Kingdoms. As opposed to the Garden Gnome who is from the Eastern Mythical Forests. My name is DragonStorm." _ DragonStorm stated, concluding my thought.

"_I'm a SHADOW ELF! NOT A GNOME! MY NAME IS GNOME! STUPID LIZARD BREATH, I HOPE YOU ROT IN-" _Gnome argued, angered by the remark made by DragonStorm.

"_Do not Mind them, I will properly teach you the ways to hold the world under your thumb and make it your own!" _A deep, raspy, and robotic voice interrupted. _"I am Infinity Calix, conquer of a hundred worlds!" _

"_Why can't you all shut up?"_A calm and collected voice said obviously bored with the others.

"_YOU SHUT UP CHICKEN WINGS! AND YOU TOO METAL HEAD; NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU CONQURING A HUNDRED WORLDS!" _Gnome continued. With that, it began, the life I would soon find myself living.

I now had a little sister, Illyasviel von Einzbern, and two maids, Sella and Leysritt. However, I know my life will most likely change from my encounter with the four souls that would teach me how to be a hero in their own eyes, at least until I regain the memories of my past life according to them…this is going to be a long time…

"_Don't worry Shirou! We'll turn you into the most Genius Moron who has ever lived once again, just you wait!" _Gnome remarked…

"_Oh boy… My life has just got a hell lot weirder…."_I thought to myself, sighing slightly. I soon found myself staring at Illya, who was looking at the hotel before us, gaping in wonder, and as I stood there, I soon realized, that what I said to her the previous day…I'll make sure I keep that promise. I'll take care of Illya, and I'll protect her.

Plus I now had my new friends/teachers to help train me…_oh boy… _Although they may be crazy, those four, somehow I knew that I could count on them. It had already occurred to me that from this day onward my life is going to get even weirder than it already was, I know that'd it'd all be worth it in the end, and no way do I regret my decision to come here for Illya.

We were finally before the door that lead to the room Fuji-nee and I were staying at, and with that in mind, I took a deep breath and opened the door before me leading me right into Fuji-nee drop kicking me back into the wall across the hall.

"SHIROU!?" I heard Fuji-nee call out, as it had finally came to her mind that she had just kicked me into the wall.

"_Yep…my life is already getting weirder." _ I thought to myself with a slight chuckle, followed by the tugging of the corners of my lips forming a smirk.

"_No doubt though… I love my life." _

_**Chapter End/Awaiting Chapter 2/**_

_**So, how'd I do? **__**Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far... For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix**_


	4. FSN: UKW- CH02-1

_**Howdy Peopless of the Worldess! I have finished the next part of my 'Fate' story. This Chapter will be used to introduce some major points in the upcoming story. This also includes Kamen Rider into the factor. Like probably all of my other stories, this one is a crossover of sorts in case I haven't made that obvious before. As to the reason why I do not post this story under the status of 'Crossover' is mainly due to the fact that I prefer placing my stories into the main zone and world where it takes place. Does this mean I will never place my stories under crossover? No, it doesn't, it just means that I will place certain things in certain places. The only way I would place a story under 'Crossover' intentionally is when I feel the need to, most likely when the story is two separate worlds being put together, not involving my main OC. So yeah, this chapter will also be put into parts, and again, I do plan on introducing some features I will place into the story. This would include OCs as well as things such as Kamen Rider as stated before. Anywhose, enough talk for now, be sure to review if you have any questions or comments, but for now, let's Ride! –Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT FATE; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of thing that I might us in the story (ex: Darksiders, Kamen Rider, Guilty Crown, Assassin's Creed, etc.)However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)**_

Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited King's World:

_**Chapter 02: Encounter Part 1: Changes/**_

_**[Somewhere, about 3 years later]/**_

It has been about three years since that day, the day where I went to save Illyasviel. Even now, it seems as though it was my greatest achievement as a hero.

After we had arrived to the hotel room; Fuji-nee managed to knock me out with a drop kick. However, it was during my time past out on the floor that Sella and Leysritt were able to thoroughly give Fuji-nee the bases of what had happened. Thankfully, Fuji-nee accepted it, and allowed them to return with us to Fuyuki, while grounding me for about four months when we got back.

Once returning home, I obviously showed Illya, Sella, and Leysritt around the Emiya estate with the help of Fuji-nee. With that, we all lived with each other as a family afterwards, and it had really seemed as though life was starting to become quite lively in the Emiya residence.

In regards for my 'Hero' Training, my life had become really hectic. I would come home from school every day and would have to go through an additional three hours of learning and training from my four souls.

At first it had began with history lessons, teaching me the story of my past life as Death, which in my opinion, was a lot more tragic than me being caught up in the Fuyuki fire. I was caught up in a twisted world ruled by a man wearing the title of king, and was helpless to stop him from slaughtering all my friends and family. When I had gotten power, he only striped me of it.

I have gone through a lot more losses than I had expected from my past life as Death. However even so, it was nice to know my story before this life. I occasionally had my doubts as to whether we were even the same guy, as he wore glasses and had black hair in contrast with me having red hair and no glasses, but Gnome and the others have confirmed it many times by this point.

Gnome had managed to turn me into a master in certain types of magic, foreign to those of a mage, but still much more advanced than what they could do. He even managed to complete what my father had taught me and even the ability that my father once used in other words, innate time control.

DragonStorm was a master knight, and taught me various things involving honor and chivalry. But his main field was Pyrokinesis. To which, I am still a little rough on, however, he still managed to teach me other elemental abilities to my favor. Alongside this element practice, I was taught swordsmanship, with several types of swords, as well as a good range of blocking skills. Apparently I lacked that area as Death in my past life…as to why? I'm not so sure yet.

Archangel, or _'Chicken Wings' _as Gnome calls him taught me the creed which the Assassin in his world lived by, _"Nothing is true, everything is permitted", _at first I had thought it to be just a couple of words thrown together to make some wise sounding sentence. However, I was soon proven wrong as Archangel thoroughly explained to me the life of the assassin, their code, and laws. At the same time he had taught me skills over various weaponry, not involving swords; specifically the Hidden blade. This was followed by training in Parkour, assassinations, acrobatics, etc. as long as it would help me survive.

As for Infinity Calix, he, _apparently robots can have gender,_ taught me the various ways to kill my enemies, and ways to pretty much conquer any war. In other words, he taught me to be a war machine. He taught me to be ruthless, and if it ever came down to it, I had to be ready to kill my enemy at all cost despite who they were. He had also taught me how to use ranged weapons, as well as riding vehicles, and above all else, hand to hand combat…and trust me when I say, hitting a robot with your bare fist…not a good idea.

Although a majority of their teachings went against my morals and beliefs as a hero; the four told me specifically before I had began my training under them: _"Being a hero doesn't mean saving everyone, nor does it mean glory, or even being acknowledged. At the most of it, we are some of the best heroes; Death is even titles the King of Heroes. However, we are all labeled as monsters, as a whole. If you want to be a hero, then you must realize that you must do whatever it takes to protect anyone you can, even if it means killing those who oppose you. They say Magus Walk hand in hand with Death? Yeah, well you are Death! That means no getting out of this without spilling blood." _

I tried my best to not kill the targets they put in front of me, or even when I secretly went out on missions during the weekends or at the dead of night. However, I never escaped the ability not to kill, according to the rule of survival, those who don't fight, won't survive.

I quickly had to adapt to seeing bloodshed, I had to accept, that if I am to be a hero, then I'll have to follow a truth written in blood, cursed by a world surrounded in endless battles. I guess, to save the world, I'll have to defeat all of my enemies first.

I shook the thought from my head as I remembered what exactly I was doing.

I was currently in a well guarded maximum security private airport owned by one of the richest men on the planet, Sir Gawain Lexar; a Templar, according to Archangel. As I said earlier, I've definitely changed a lot from the past.

Although, it may be a little out of scenery for me to be doing something completely out of the fields of Mages, it just so happens that this time, my target is a not only a well known business man, but he was also a highly skilled Mage.

Looking around the corner from behind a crate, I managed to catch sight of two guards having a rather interesting conversation.

"Hey, man, you hear about that assassin, the one that wears the white hood and kills off huge corporation businessmen, and stuff?" The first guard asked his ally, obviously oblivious to the fact of me sneaking up behind them.

"Yeah, what about him? You're not afraid are ya?" The second guard mocked, chuckling slightly as he spoke with his friend.

"N-n-no! Of course not…are you?" the first guard defended, before turning to his friend, fear evident in his eyes.

"Kinda, I'll admit, I looked into a lot of his work. Each and every one of his victims, weren't only just well-off businessmen, in fact, they were all jerks to their employees. Not only that's only a minor fact. However, it scares me what this man does to the bodies. Branding them with some sort of sigil, it's weird! Plus he brutally slaughters the guards that catch sight of him, erases all footage from surveillance. This man is a maniac!" the second guard admitted.

"Hey!" I announced my presence to the two. Obviously they didn't recognize me, as I wasn't exactly dressed in my usual white hoodie, and armor; in fact, I was currently in disguise in a guard uniform.

"Oh hey, you're the new guy right? I knew you were young but shouldn't you be in middle school or something?" The guy asked me, slightly ticking me off, which was when I decided to play a little game with them.

"Yeah, I'm doing this part time; I guess you can say I'm the son of a friend of the boss. Anyways, I heard you talking about the Assassin in White?" I began, being sure to keep my face hidden from them via my hat.

"Oh yeah, I don't think you should worry kid, most likely he won't even touch you. You're young; you have a long life ahead of you! No bastard would dare to kill a little kid right?" They reassured me, just according to plan.

"In that case, let me tell you, I look some of stuff like this up as well. In fact I happen to know that all of his victims are not only businessmen, but also worked for rather big organizations. I also know that he tends to interrogate his enemies in their last moments. And he _never _lets anyone who sees him escape, and in fact, I already saw him around here." I said, to them, earning suspicious looks from the two.

"Where'd you get that kid?" they asked in unison, before I released my hidden blades, and stabbed them, whispering coldly into their ears, "I am that assassin."

As their bodies fell lifeless, I fell to my knees and screamed for help. As more guards arrived to me, I simply told them that I came around the corner and saw the bodies. With that said, the boss soon ordered for the only witness of the crime to go see him.

Entering the room, it had seemed as though we were the only ones there. No doubt in my mind, this man in front of me was my target; Gawain Lexar.

He had short black hair and several scars on his face from battles, most likely because he was also a Yakuza leader. He wore a basic black business suit, and was of course a rather muscular man.

Although stated in what I read about the Servant classes of the Holy Grail War, I am an Assassin, but that doesn't mean that I'm stuck with their base parameters.

"_Perfect, all tasks at hand have been cleared. The stage is set, proceed with the objective." _Archangel stated from the back of my mind.

"So, you said that you saw the assassin? Is that true?" Gawain asked me, his face stern and hard.

"Aye, boss." I responded, smirking slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked, unaware of what I was about to do.

With that I simply said, "Time Alteration-double accel", and within a flash I was already in point blank range to my target, who merely released a poor excuse of a gasp as I grabbed hold of his face, and slammed him into the ground head first.

"I have already sealed the room into complete silence, no one outside can hear what's going on inside. As for your guards, they are all being picked off one by one by the various traps I had set before coming in. No one will help you." I stated, standing up straight before releasing my hidden blade, or rather hidden sword, as I was able to customize my blade to extend into a thin yet useful sword, while still being adjustable to be a simple blade.

"You will tell me what I want to know or else." I threatened, and as I had calculated, he attempted to reach for a gun he had in his pocket, I responded faster than a blink of the eye and impaled his hand with my sword earning a rather loud scream of sudden pain.

"I'll never tell you, ASSASSIN!" He shouted, as I cut his right arm off at the shoulder, twisting around quickly to sweep off both his legs, and ending with his left arm, and a swift stab into his lower abdomen making sure not to hit any vital organs.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as his body began leaking dangerous amounts of blood, till finally I tipped open the pommel of my sword, as I did took a vile from my pocket and poured the substance into him via the sword, and the results were natural. The bleeding stopped, and all of his wounds were replaced with mounds of blood crystals, giving him the necessary life support, until I decide to end it.

I picked up his limbless body and slammed it against the wall of the room, causing it to shake rather hard resulting in some picture frames falling to the ground and shattering around us.

With that, I simply transformed my sword back into hidden blade mode and stabbed him with my lethal and stealthy weapon, causing him to gasp, as I held my hand still on his chest supporting it from falling. With that I simply spoke to him with a threatening tone, "You will tell me, you will die, this will be your only redemption, Templar."

"W-w-why should I? You're the one who'll kill me anyways!" He retorted, coughing up blood in the process.

"Like I said, this will be your redemption, the only thing that will allow you forgiveness from the lord himself." I responded, toning my voice down to a calmer one.

"Who are you to speak of God, Assassin!?"He shouted, obviously outraged at this point.

"Death is the name I live by. As such, it is my duty to reap the souls of those whose time has come, it is yours now. So please, tell me what I need to know, or parish knowing you gave up your cause for your own stubborn wishes. There is no difference between us. I believe, as humans we all want to help each other. If you help me, you will certainly be able to rest well beyond the grave." I stated calmly, and he simply sighed in defeat.

"You're little crystallization potion and the blade you hold in my chest are keeping me alive right now, correct?" He asked, finally calming down.

"That is correct." I responded.

"You seem to have the face of a boy no older than in his mid teens, however, you have the heart and personality of a noble yet cruel assassin. Even so, what is it you wish to know?" He asked staring at me his eyes full of curiosity, after all who wouldn't when you see your killer is a 15 year old boy.

"I seek an item I've been hunting, a certain catalyst; an item for summoning a servant for the Holy Grail War." I stated, plainly.

"I see, so you are a Magus as well…interesting. However, you are a little too late for that item. This morning, a man going by the name of Kotomine Kirei came and sought the catalyst we owned, the catalyst we had sought out to find. Abstergo industries was reluctant to giving him such an item when we negotiated, however, it was ultimately decided that we would give it to him in return for a certain location of a rather promising item of the church. You will find Kotomine at a church in the city of Fuyuki; after all he is a priest there. Though you should probably watch out for him, he will defiantly be a threatening enemy for Assassin's such as yourself, even we the Templars, are cautious of him. He was taught under a master Mage, Tohsaka Tokiomi, and after his death not only became the guardian of his daughter, Tohsaka Rin, but also her teacher. He also served as the master of Assassin in the Fourth Grail war, and later Archer after Tokiomi's Death. That is all I know." Gawain stated, a frown coming upon his face.

"It pains me to know, that these days young lads such as yourself are being brought into wars like these ones. I wish you luck Assassin, you may go by the name of Death, but you are only human. Though, I want you to know that I'll be watching you from above, I think it'd be interesting to see a monster such as yourself win a crazed war like this one." Gawain stated, the support in his voice not signaling a single lie.

With that I removed my blade from his chest, ultimately ending his life.

"Requiescat in Pace…monster huh? I guess that won't be the last time I hear that." I said, biding the Templar to rest.

As I exited the private land, screams and shouts could be heard from the inside of the building, signaling the discovery of their limbless leader's body. With that, once I was at a safe distance from the building, I simply took out a detonator and blew up the entire area without so much as looking back, as I used a simple yet complex form of Mage craft taught to me by Gnome to teleport to my next target's location…

Watch out, Kotomine Kirei, there's no way in hell that I'm losing to you.

_**[Fuyuki Church]/**_

From reading my father's journal, I was able to read enough files on Kotomine, while he may be a terrifying character to normal people; he was nothing more than a nuisance in my eyes.

There was no doubt, he knew I was coming for him, him going to the Yakuza which had the catalyst I was searching for plus the fact that he too was a Mage, especially with the fact that some of my targets were even part of the Holy Church; none of this could have been a coincidence.

Knowing what might lie ahead, I made sure to mark the church's entrances and exits with various seals and sigils preventing escape, with the reinforcement of explosives.

With simple traps set, so was my stage, and with that I entered the church without as much as a second thought. To my luck, my target was already waiting for me calmly behind the door.

"I knew you would come, Assassin." Kotomine stated calmly, his expression unchanging, and above all else, he continued to grin, happy most likely excited in other terms.

"Or should I say, Emiya Shirou?" He asked, causing me to charge at him with a jump attack, missing his head by no more than an inch.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" I growled.

"Simple really, you're infamous really. After the Fourth Grail War, I was determined to keep watch on you, due to your relation with a certain Emiya Kiritsugu. Though at first I thought it to be a coincidence, then I looked you up, and as stated, you were legally the adopted child of Kiritsugu Emiya. However, it was truly your special 'Time-alter' ability that confirmed your identity as the Assassin. At one of your later assassinations, I hid in the background making sure you wouldn't be aware of me, lucky for me you didn't catch on. I saw the way you work as an assassin. Though I must say, Kiritsugu certainly was a twisted man to train his son into an Assassin such as you." Kotomine responded.

Remembering why I was here in the first place I turned to Kirei, and stated, "My father had nothing to do with me becoming an Assassin, despite me being aware of his identity as the Mage Killer. It was merely the path I chose for myself to become a hero, and protect those I care about. However, we both know this is not the reason why I came here in the first place."

"Indeed, you seek to be a Master in the upcoming Fifth Holy Grail War, am I correct? If so, then may I ask why?" Kotomine responded, prying into deeper reasons as to why I was doing what I was.

"As I stated, I want to save everyone, to protect everyone I care about. So in those words creating a vow written in my own blood, I will do whatever it takes to do so. Even if it means entering this War, no way in hell am I letting Illya become a tool for the destruction of the world; I promised I'd protect my little sister, and I will." I responded, sternly.

"Very well then," Kotomine said, as he handed me a wooden box nearby him. "In that case, I look forward to seeing you in the upcoming War, Emiya Shirou."

With the box now in my hands, I simply did a structural analysis and scanned the object for any possible traps involved, none were found.

I tipped open the lid cautiously in case there was something I missed, lucky for me, there was only the item I sought out for.

Turning to the figure walking away from me, his back turned, yet somehow I knew he was smirking, I simply asked him out of curiosity, "Why are you so willingly giving me the item I seek? What do you gain?"

"Simple really, I wanted to end my quarrel with Emiya Kiritsugu from the end of the Fourth War, however due to his rather sudden death, I was left with no choice but to have to face his son in battle. I assume you won't disappoint me, in fact, I think you'll be the most interesting to watch. So like I stated earlier, I look forward to seeing you in this war, Emiya Shirou." Kotomine responded as he exited the room, and as I saw no reason to assassinate him here, I simply turned to the door and walked out, my prize in hand.

Despite how sketchy that man was, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, not yet anyways. I knew when the time comes I'll get the chance to kill him in the War coming up in the future years, Although I didn't know the exact date of the War, Gnome and I managed to get a well rounded estimate of when it would be, which to my interests was sooner than later.

I knew I had to get prepared if I was going to win this war, for the sake of the world. The Fuyuki Fire was a result of failing to destroy the grail; I'll never let that happen again, so I'll pick up where my father left off. I'll win the war, at all costs, and I'll destroy the grail, for everyone.

As I exited the church, I quickly switched out my clothing and armor, and placed my items in a Void Vault, allowing me to keep my stuff unreachable from people other than my own. A Void Vault was a rather self explanatory item, it was a Vault created from a temporal rip through the fabrics of space and time, allowing for its owner to be able to store an infinite amount of items, and be able to reach for the item of choice with ease.

"_Honestly, that priest was a major low-life. If I had it my way, I would've killed him…still though; this will make it only sweeter when I kill him in the war." _I thought to myself, realizing I certainly have become quite morbid in not only thoughts, but in my own words as well.

"_Don't worry 'bout it! It only means that you're one step closer to full synchronization with your past life. I mean you were a major optimist in that life, always looking to the up side of things, yet you were still majorly morbid. Even so, you were still a hero, even if people called you a monster." _Gnome said, reassuring me that my change in personality and attitude was normal.

"_Okay then… Anywhose, I think it's about time to head off home, it's almost dinner time, if I'm not home by then, the others will be suspicious as to where I've been." _I stated, as I slipped on my jacket.

"_By others, you mean Illya, Sella, Leysritt, and Tiger-Lady Right?" _Gnome asked…_Really?_

"_No, Archangel, DragonStorm, and Calix; of course Illya, Sella, Leysritt, and Fuji-nee, who else lives with us!?" _I shouted mentally at him.

"_Well, technically, Arch-" _Gnome began only to be cut off by me glaring daggers at him…or rather the floating figure that no one seems to see besides me. _"Okay, I'll shut up…" _Gnome concluded lowering his head in shame.

I slowly took out the catalyst that lied within the small wooden box, honestly, seeing it in front of me, I couldn't help but feel like their should've been more. However, I knew that this was the full contents of the box.

Placing it into my backpack once more, I headed off to the grocery market, so that when I came home I'd have an excuse for being late, plus it was a school day too... I really can't help but feel like I'm a bad person for not doing my homework…*Shed's tear of shame*.

Glancing at my watch for a quick second, I soon found myself grinning, "_A new assassination record."_

This time I got it straight for about an hour and thirty minutes, much faster than all my other times. However, seeing this also made me realize I had much more time to spend before going home than I had previously stated. However, I still needed to make a round to the grocery store to pick up some food anyways, so I decided going there first.

On my way there my mind couldn't help but feel as though something is going to happen to me soon, and no doubt it was going to be something big…hopefully no more traumatic experiences involving a suicidal teddy bear…_*Shivers from memory* _

"_I wouldn't worry about it Shirou, it couldn't possibly be something more dangerous than the Holy Grail War…unless we run into one of your allies from the other life. No doubt they'd be able to recognize you with ease, but you versus them would be a challenge at this rate. Don't forget, they have age altering abilities, while they may act and look about your current age, they've had much more years of experience compared to you… at least until you remember completely. Right now, you stand at a good point of 42.7% full synchronization. Nearly half your power and memories have been restored, even so, it will be impossible to win without the full hundred if anyone from your past show up." _ Archangel explained, obviously meaning that I was going to have to become a much stronger hero than I was now.

I now stood in front of the local grocery store. However, before I set foot into the store a surge of shock jolted through my body, from head to toe, temporarily making me feel numb. So I could only stand in place as a young man about my age walked from the store.

He looked rather similar to me in most terms, minus the fact of him having dark brown hair, almost seeming black, plus his eyes were brown as well. He wore a simple black hoodie, and jeans, and over all dressed like a skater. However the thing that caught my eye the most was the hand shaped buckle on his belt.

As he walked by me, I couldn't help but feel as though we've met before, though it must've been a simple mistake, he didn't even look my way, so if we did…wouldn't he have.

I shook the thoughts from my head as the person disappeared, almost like into thin air.

"_What the hell was that feeling? Just who the hell is that guy?" _I questioned curiously.

"_Simple, you remember that we told you that you once had a partner, who eventually took his own path. I believe you have at least fragments of memories with him in your head." _Gnome responded as he and the others looked off to where he disappeared.

"_You're saying that's him…that's my cousin? The guy who wields magic in both of his hands…Kamen Rider Wizard?"_ I asked, in utter shock. I knew the guy was supposed to be my cousin, but it had felt as if he was ready to kill me, at the same time I felt as though we were brothers rather than cousins.

"_If he's here that can only mean one thing though, and none of it good, that is unless he sides with us. But in the whole of things, it seems he is here to be a participant in the Holy Grail War." _Archangel stated turning to face me, as did the others, all awaiting what I would say my next move is.

"If that is the case, then I have to start picking up my training more and more each day. It has to be by the end of this year, I have to be something more than just an assassin with a creed, or a Magus who walks with Death. I truly have to be Death…I have to remember myself." I stated as I continued forward into the store, not even taking a second look towards where my ally once stood, my posture strong, and my resolve stronger, and above all else my goal was clear.

"_I will save the world, no matter what!" _

_**Chapter End/Awaiting Part 2/**_

_**So, how'd I do? **__**Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far... For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix**_


	5. FSN: UKW- CH02-2

_**Greetingess Worldess, I am Infinity Calix, no, not the Calix in the story…kinda. Anywhose. I have returned with another chapter of my Fate story. Again, I state I refuse to place this under crossovers due to how I write things. I will not until Shirou somehow decides to jump into some random world for no apparent reason just to steal some diapers for a squirrel which I highly doubt will ever happen. Also, before we get started, I once again am introducing a couple of new things into this story, especially a special guest character, whom I do not own. If you know him good for you, if you do not, look him up, he's from SoulCalibur, although I am using his incarnation from the fifth game. Also, I'm not sure exactly when Shirou decided to do the whole High-Jump thing, however I do think it was somewhere during his junior high years. Despite that, I decided to move that scene into his freshman year in high-school, as to the reason is so things work out correctly with my point and vision. Also I just want to note that this might seem a little rushed and I apologize for that. Anywhose, enough talk for now let us get into the story!-Infinity Calix**_

_**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT FATE; the credit goes to all of those who put in the hard work, time, and effort to create these stories. Nor do I own any other type of thing that I might us in the story (ex: Darksiders, Kamen Rider, Guilty Crown, Assassin's Creed, SoulCalibur etc.)However, if I did own them that'd be Awesome…but I do not, sadly. All I own are my own characters, and ideas for this art of Fanfiction that you are reading.)**_

Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited King's World:

_**Chapter 02: Encounter Part 2: Friends and Family/**_

_**[Wednesday, 'Three days later']/**_

School that day wasn't at all interesting as it ever could be to me. My classes boring, and my homework, worthless, and on top of it all it was nothing I didn't know already. This pretty much made it a known fact that I was one of the smartest, if not the smartest already, students of the school. This being said, pretty gets my teachers all worked up and ticked off by my knowledge. Of course it was really in all fields that I exceled at.

This was mainly due to the fact that that I was trained under rather powerful characters from my past life. All of it rather interesting compared to the useless terms and phrases taught in school, then again I was merely in my first year of high school. The only one person I was positive that tried to stay on top of the school making me second best was probably Tohsaka Rin. Although I've never met her in person, I often tried avoiding her due to her being a mage. Though it seems to me that I'll have to meet her rather soon if I am to complete my goals. Even so, I really don't care how I would make it occur.

Anywhose, as I was walking out from the school I had caught sight of a high-bar most likely left out by some moron who didn't want to bother putting it away, _"Well then, might as well give it a try before putting it away, right?"_

Taking this chance, I simply removed by tan school jacket and placed it with my school bag on a small spot on the ground, where I could easily reach to it if necessary.

Without a second thought I began my little exercise and charged for the high-bar before jumping into the air, hoping to jump over it. The bar was much higher than wasn't that much taller than what the max limit was when I worked with Archangel. Even so, the high-bar limit still limited what I was able to accomplish. To a normal human, this set height was probably impossible, even to me. However, I was determined to jump over it, after all, _"If I can't jump over this stupid high-bar then just what use will I be to the world!? I can't let it hinder me. For me…the world must have…no limits!" _

With that, I finally managed to make it over the high-bar. As to how many times it took for me to make it over this little metal bar, I had managed to loose count after 25.

"_I see you've finally managed to jump over this level limit. However, as Death, you were able to jump at inhuman standards, as if you were a bird in the sky. This will only result in doubling this!" _Archangel announced, causing me to turn towards him with a face full of shock.

"_I swear, my heart just blew up into tiny little pieces…why Death? Why did I have to be able to do inhuman things! Seriously, double this? That's way too much! I swear that's taller than a small house or something!" _I complained mentally, as I found myself unable to craft any words to say to him.

"_Shirou," _Gnome called earning my attention as I returned to my original composure. _"Someone is watching us, a Magus." _

"A Magus, well I don't see the problem of them seeing us, they didn't see us using Mage-"

"_They see Archangel and me with you right now, from that room in the building." _Gnome interrupted pointing directly towards his target. _"Whoever it is they have an off the charts reading of prana. Not at all a human one either." _

"_Is there even the slight possibility that the person is either Tohsaka Rin, or even by some chance Matou Shinji?" _I asked, hoping that this wasn't going to have to get out of hand, unfortunately, Gnome nodded towards me in confirmation, it was not any of them.

"_Very well, you'll guide me then." _ I said to Gnome as my facial expression turned serious.

Reaching out before me with my right hand, I slowly allowed access for my magic circuits to release from my body, creating a series of networks appearing before me around my hand, it glowed a luminescent blue, and circling around each other like a circular maze of sorts. With my network set and continuously expanding, followed by Gnome shielding my presence and what I was doing from anyone that wasn't a skilled Magus, I pushed forward causing the rings to expand around my arm.

"Structural analysis, initiate, code: 9-467-.21, Execute." I commanded, my eyes beginning to glow an ominous pale green color, mixed with my pupils brightening into neon purple like color, and the network setting off a large wave of energy around the designated area, scanning it like sonar.

With the entire school scanned, I then took my next step, "Execute, Alpha structure broken. Redemption: variation. Jump, Code: 02-9435-.01, Execute."

With my little analysis completed, the rings around my arms flew off into the air before me, and then with great speed the rings began spinning rapidly till there was simply a circle of light before me. With that, I simply charged through the portal and warped to the room which Gnome had instructed me to go to, and without a moment of hesitation, I slammed the door open and charged for the first thing that I was able to reach, "Damn you to hell, you bastard MAGUS Stalker!"

However, whereas I thought myself to be the only one left in the school at the time, besides my target, I somehow managed to miss the only human in the room other than myself, resulting in me stabbing the pile of papers she dropped in the sudden near death moment. It was in me turning my head to face this human, that I realized it was none other than a certain twin-tailed Magus with a shocked expression on her face…_crap…_

"_Gnome, I thought you said it wasn't Rin!?"_ I shouted at him.

"_Well, there was someone else, though that person managed to disappear before anyone would have been able to stab them repeatedly, in other words you…seriously, you don't need to butcher the papers." _Gnome responded explaining that our target has already escaped, leaving the remaining problem of how to deal with Tohsaka.

"_Well, we can always kill her."_Gnome suggested, cheerfulness slightly in his voice...okay he always has a hint of joy in his voice, but I guess this was a little more than usual.

"_We are not killing her! I need her. I can use her as an advantage against Kotomine; he is her guardian after all. Plus he taught her, so by getting to know her I can use the knowledge I obtain to work a plan against Kotomine. Plus, she's my classmate, not to mention the most popular girl in the school! Seriously, what story could possibly cover up her death! You even know that I don't kill innocent people!" _I retorted.

"_Fine…then you should come up with something. It won't be my fault when she starts kicking your ass when we do something or say something! Gosh…having to deal with this woman again? My life is screwed." _Gnome responded, although I wasn't 100% sure as to what he was talking about.

Seeing the current situation I was in, I simply decided to remove my hidden blade from the stack of papers, and then quickly turned on my heels to face Rin face to face.

"Hiya, Rin! I hope we can be friends! Cause I most certainly did not just try to assassinate a person who disappeared into thin air, and ended up impaling a stack of papers with a secret hidden blade." I said real fast, in hopes that she'd simply say okay and we could just forget this ever happened. I know I said that I was going to have to meet her sooner or later, but this was not at all how I wanted it to happen. Everything that happens onward is due to what happened on our first encounter, this encounter is sure to leave a bad impression.

"Eh?" She said tilting her head to the side a bit looking confused. "E-E-Emiya-kun!? I wasn't watching you or anything!" She stated, with a slightly panicked tone in her voice.

"_Gnome, were you at least able to confirm the appearance of the person watching?" _I asked Gnome in case he knew something else.

"_Yeah, but not right now, I still need to sort out some things." _Gnome responded.

"Wait…Emiya-kun, why are you here? Weren't you just down there?" She asked pointing out the window towards the high-bar.

"_What!? _Are you delusional or something? It's not like I'm a Magus or anything!" I lied…crap…I'm bad at lieing…

"_So true…You only lie when you're under your Assassin guise, however, whenever outside of that persona, you snap like a twig when you lie! This is going to be good!" _Gnome taunted, not making me feel any better.

"I'M SORRY! YOU ARE SO NOT DELUSIONAL, I WAS DOWN THERE! I AM A MAGUS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" I apologized, _"Why, can't I lie?" *Sheds tear of sorrow.*_

"Magus… What!?"Rin shouted in outrage…_She so hates me._

"Why? Why was I not able to detect you? If you are a Magus then I should've, right?" She muttered to herself, however, I was still able to hear enough of it.

"*_Taking a deep sigh*_ No, you wouldn't have, I branded my bones and insides with sigils and seals that would prevent anyone from identifying my presence." I explained reluctantly.

"Rin, just so you know I am aware of every other Magus in our school, this includes your status as a well trained Magus with affinity in all five elements. It just so happens that I am probably just slightly below you on such odds due to me practically messing up any incantation or spell I use unless it is something like teleportation, summoning weapons, reinforcing, and structural analysis, though I can slightly use Time-alter occasionally." I explained earning a dangerous glare from a certainly ticked off Rin.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL AN ENEMY MAGUS ABOUT YOUR ABILITIES?"She shouted outraged.

"Well simple really, it's cause I trust you. We are friends after all." I responded as though the answer was obvious from the beginning.

"And since when were we friends, Emiya?" Rin asked, still glaring at me.

"Well…since forever?" I responded, "It's a special relationship that can last just as long!"

"No it's not! What are you even saying!? That's just absurd! We've never even talked before now!" She shouted a slight tint of red across her face.

"Yeah well, we both know each other's secrets so it's only natural that we'd become friend's right? I even avoided killing you by accident." I responded plainly.

"Fine then, we'll be allies nothing more!" She concluded obviously irritated by even getting into a conversation with me, and obviously seeming as though she just said what she did to stop the conversation…_nah…_

"So friends it is then! While we're at it, I guess that I should show you my workshop?" I stated, "You know, to show ya that there is nothing to be suspicious of me for. We can even compare notes if ya want."

"Since you offered-" Rin began only to be cut off when I grasped her right hand with my own and shook it.

"Great, then this means we're officially friends, right Rin!?" I asked, _"Please work, I cannot afford to make her my enemy." _

However to my shock, Rin let go of my hand and roundhouse kicked me across my face.

"_**TOTALED BY TSUNDERE" **_Were the words that popped from nowhere as Gnome and the others laughed at the sudden action.

"_See what I mean? This chick is major tsundere!" _Gnome laughed pointing to my bloody face, while I could only let out a simple _"Ouch"_

"What gives you the right to call me by my first name EMIYA!? If we are to be allies, then I suggest that you start calling me in more respectful and proper terms, you got that!" Rin commanded, receiving a pained nod in response.

"Good then." Rin said, helping me off the floor, and with that, it only took a couple more minutes before we both headed towards home…or my house rather, as she took my invitation to go check out my workshop meaning on that current day…_the others are so going to over react when she comes waltzing through the door with me.*Sheds tear and prays*._

_**[Later, Emiya Residence]/**_

We now stood before the front door of my home, Rin walking in as though there was simply nothing to worry about, whereas I could only pray.

"Eh?" Was the first thing I heard as I walked through that door, before being showered by glares or maybe it was Rin?

"Shirou, who is your _friend _here?" Sella asked glaring daggers at me, seriously lady is it that hard to believe that I got friends?

"Um…this is my friend from school, Tohsaka Rin. She's a…" I began as I tried to find the words to describe my situation.

"I don't like her, make her go away." Illya stated plainly, as she too glared except more towards Rin than me.

"Illya, that's a bit rude don't you think? She's a guest and decided to take off some of her free time to come over today. I think you at least owe her _some _respect." I responded, trying to reason with my little sister.

I guess that's something else I should mention, about a year back Gnome was finally able to decipher the Einzbern Homunculus creation method and tampered with it, which somehow lead him to finally being able to make Illya into a normal girl, allowing her to age properly. Which in all honesty was going to make this whole thing a lot easier…I mean seriously If I was twenty and my little sister was still ten or something after several years that would look _really _suspicious.

"Yes, Onii-san. Welcome, and thank you for coming over Tohsaka-san, now please leave before you dirty the air of my home." Illya corrected…kinda

"Ya know I'm not so sure if that was more polite or just ruder." I stated. "Anyways, tell me when dinners ready, I'm going to show Tohsaka around the home for a bit." I said as I took Tohsaka's hand in my own and walked past the others, though from the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw Illya stick her tongue out at us…_nah…_

"That was better than I expected." I said to Rin as we entered the open garden.

"Better? You sure have an interesting family Emiya." Rin responded glaring at me…_what is this? Glare Shirou to death day?_

"Why didn't you tell me you were related to the Einzberns?" Rin asked.

"Um…is that a bad thing? I know the history between your families, but I don't think it was bad." I responded honestly.

"Still, I'm not sure if I'm glad or not to have the Einzberns as an ally." Rin stated as we reached our destination of the shed of which I performed my training in.

"Well, I think it's a good thing, I believe you're planning on entering the Grail War too right? Then this already gives you a bit of leverage. Anyways, welcome to my workshop." I said as I opened the door to the shed revealing a rather plain, bare, and over all ugly room, besides the metal circle on the ground, as well as the devil's trap on the ceiling.

"WHAT IS THIS!? How does someone even call themselves a Magus when they work in such a place, if you can even call it that?" Rin ranted, as I only held in a small chuckle.

"What the heck is so funny to you Emiya? This is your _workshop _after all." Rin asked seriously glaring at me as if she was going to kill me any minute now.

"Simple really, this is just a simple cloaked version of the room; the real workshop is behind the veil." I stated, holding my right hand out before me like always, and as I did my eyes once again flared with a pale green light, as my pupils transformed to a neon purple color.

"Structural analysis, initiate, code: 9-467-.21, Execute. Summon, Execute, Illusion transfer, Code: 9-02-1563, Data: Enlarge, Chaos meter: Unlimited, Weaponry: Allowed, Training facility: Allowed, Disturbance: Denied. Active summons." I announced as like before, the rings flew off my arm and engulfed the room in an entire shift of light. As the light dissipated, the room before us had completely changed, set with full on Parkour training courses, as well as other areas of exercise. Following this was the several stations of weaponry and training in the sorts, plus the various dash boards, computers, monitors, etc.

"Eh?" Was all that came from Rin's mouth as she gaped at my _'workshop'_.

"W-w-what kind of trick is this?" Rin asked slightly confused.

"It's a different kind of magecraft compared to the one used by normal Mages. Its abilities are limitless, and exceed most other skills in Magecraft. Although it is limited to whatever the Magus performing it are capable of. It is unique yes, however, as though it may seem that by knowing this I'm probably some high leveled Magus that is untrue, due to the requirements of mastering this field of Thaumaturgy, as well as its complexity. It mixes modern technology with the abilities of magecraft making it seem almost like a godly weapon. However, while I can use it, I still have not mastered it. In fact, I'm still at the standard levels. But the main reason as to why it is never used by normal Mages is because of the risk factor." I explained.

"And just what are these risks Emiya-kun?" Rin asked curiously.

"The Magus performing this form of Thaumaturgy generally is required to sacrifice over 100,000,000 nerves in their body by turning them into make-shift magic circuits, then using these circuits and ejecting them from their body as you saw previously." I responded smirking.

"WHAT! That's suicide! If that is what you're doing Emiya-kun, then just how is it you are here right now?" She asked outraged, obviously not believing me.

"That is simple; I completely fulfill the requirements, however, while a normal Magus would die, I remain untouched by such factors. This was a form of Thaumaturgy crafted by Death himself. No, Death didn't consider himself a Magus, but utilizing what little knowledge he had obtained on said subject, Death crafted a rather complex and dangerous technique he calls _CODE. CODE _is the form of Magecraft you just witnessed. The only reason that I haven't died yet is merely because…" I tried to explain but found myself coming at a stalemate as I wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth or not…_damn…_

"_The answer is simple; just tell her that you simply use my magic circuits." _Gnome explained truthfully.

It was due to the fact that I was unable to use my own magic circuits, because Gnome and the others had stated that I would need them in the future to guide me in the right path should I ever need to, whatever the hell that meant. Even so, it was because of this that they strictly forbidden me from ever using my Magic circuits, and instead used Gnome's who due to being made of…well who really knows what the hell Gnome is, the point stands though, Gnome has an unlimited supply of Magic, and with that ability, I am able to constantly use Magecraft without any limits.

"_Are you sure that-"_I began only to be cut off when Gnome solidified his figure before us, earning a shocked scream from both Rin and I.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?"I screamed angrily at the black armored Shadow-Elf.

"What? No, Hiya Gnome, you look overly stunning today?" Gnome said rhetorically, before turning towards Rin.

"Greetingess, Tohsaka Rin, I am Gnome the Shadow-Elf, one of the four souls of Death as well as the reason as to why Shirou here isn't dead yet. I trust you will tell no one of our secrets, if you do…let's just say we won't let you get away with it. Anywhose, I am Shirou's faithful teacher in the mystical arts, and as such I let him utilize my own Magic circuits as his own, via partnership and contract." Gnome explained.

"I wouldn't have shown myself to your horrid Tsundere-ness however, Shirou has once again seemed to taken a liking to you to my dismay and as such I am forced to do so before anything get's out of hand. By out of hand, I don't mean that I'm going to take off my hand…oh wait I did!" Gnome continued laughing manically as he threw around his left hand hysterically, and in doing so left Rin completely speechless.

"Emiya-kun, is this character…your servant for the grail war by any chance?" Rin asked, a rather delightful expression on her face…_*Sigh of Relief* "I thought she was ticked off for a second there"_

"No, not at all, since the cat's out of the bag, the only reason as to why he's here is due to the fact that I'm the reincarnation of Death; isn't that great!" I responded cheerfully earning me a face full of foot…again…followed by the familiar words popping out of nowhere "_**TOTALED BY TSUNDERE"**_

"_Ouch…" _I groaned as I picked myself off the ground, "Why do you hate me?" I asked, hurtfully.

"I don't hate you, but I need you to explain things to me properly from the beginning if our little partnership is going to work out, _Emiya-Kun." _Rin responded, venom in her voice.

"_Damn, I swear this lady is going to be the death of me, hehe; the death of Death, that's funny." _I thought to myself as I stared at the Tsundere girl in front of me, before sighing heavily and deciding to take the time and completely tell her my story…or at least the most of it from what I could remember.

_**[Later, Emiya Residence, Workshop]/**_

"I see…"Rin said, as she took another sip of the tea that we got her soon after we all came down and began explaining what the whole _Death _situation was.

"I guess it will be a good idea to side with Death. However, even as Death I will only be expecting more from you, Emiya." She said smirking as she looked my way.

"Understood," I responded, nodding to the fact that at this point it was unnecessary for me to continue to keep things secret from Tohsaka Rin. "Anyways, I think that we should make preparations don't you think, Rin?"

"Preparations, for what exactly are you talking about Emiya-kun?" Rin asked curiously, "_Seriously, I couldn't be that hard to figure out."_

"For the Holy Grail War of Course," I responded kindly, shinning a smile. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but according to the calculations made by Gnome, the Grail War should be starting a little less than a year from now. With that stated, we should prepare for the storm, should we not?" I stated, not once changing my expression.

"Right, I guess we should get to preparations in that case. Though, I'll have you know that even as Allies for the most part of this war, we'll still be enemies! I'll be the one to win, and I'll do it by summoning the strongest of all the servant classes, don't you forget it." Rin stated seriously, her ambition was clear, but even so, I won't lose to her, but I most certainly will not kill her either.

"Nice to know that we see eye to eye on this situation," I responded turning to face the star filled sky that shone above us. _"I didn't think it'd be that long to explain things…I was obviously wrong at that." _I thought to myself smirking as I continued to stare at the star filled night.

"Well, since it's getting pretty late, why don't we head in for dinner, afterwards I'll walk you home. After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I said as I began walking towards the house, followed by Rin, who seemed to have no objections with the stated plans, though I swear I could hear her muttering about something…_"Did she just call me stupid?" _

_**[Later]/**_

It was finally that time of day, or rather night, where I finally got to relax…sorta. I had just escorted Rin back to her house; at first it really seemed that she was pretty annoyed by my presence or something, saying how she didn't need me to protect her. However, despite our new friendship, I couldn't help but feel as though there was something following her. So, being the clever person I was, I simply branded her home with a couple of seals and sigils that definitely won't be easily broken, sadly, this resulted in me having to use nearly all of my prana reserves for the rest of the night, so of course this would no doubt make my trip home a dangerous one.

Despite having a purely unlimited source of magic via Gnome, there is still a limit as to how much prana I can use a day due to certain circumstances. According to Gnome, magic and magecraft was never one of Death's original strong suits, this plus the amount of strain being placed onto my body due to the type of magecraft I was using could nearly kill me, even when using Gnome, as he and the other's aren't called the Four Souls of Death for nothing. Their abilities only extend my own to a certain extent. Until I completely synchronize with my past life as Death, I won't be able to use any of those powers to their fullest.

Even so, I knew that when I get home I'll probably get even less rest than what I usually get, which on its own was already not a lot. As to why this feeling hovered over me was simply un-notable.

I was now at the front door to my home, before I heard a small creak from behind me. Within a quick flash I had my hidden blades ready and my stance strong; I may not be able to fully use magic tonight, but even without it, I was still trained as an Assassin. I remember putting a seal on the gate and border of the home, so in all honesty I was unsure of how anyone would be able to get into the premises without the consent of those living here. So either this person walking towards me was Fuji-nee, Sella, Leysritt, or Illya, or I was getting ready to have to fight a whole new enemy.

"_Gnome; Arch; DragonStorm; Calix; one of you please respond!" _I tried as I called out to them via our telepathic connections; however all I got was the flat line.

As the figure before me came out from behind the door, the first thing I saw was a rather small and scaly creature. It was too dark to see it completely at the current distance, but as it got closer I soon found myself staring at a small red baby dragon like creature, with wide green eyes and no bigger than a small puppy.

"What the heck?" I muttered to myself as the little guy lifted himself off the ground and started flying in a circle, slowly chasing his tail rather cutely.

However, despite my moment of distraction, I quickly returned to face the gate as I heard a pair of footsteps come out of the shadows once again.

"_Please tell me that it ain't the momma dragon!" _ I prayed dreadfully, as I soon found myself muttering curses under my breath.

As the figure got even closer out of the shadows, one became two, and that two soon stood before me as a man and a woman.

The woman seemed rather young, probably in her mid twenties or something, her hair color was a silvery white color, and her eyes a rather familiar red color that I come to memorize as the common eye color for the homunculi of the Einzbern family…._now that I mention it, her whole appearance screams out Einzbern. _She wore a burgundy colored blouse with a white skirt along with thigh-high white boots.

The man next to her however, instantly I shook in sudden shock. The man before me was all too real, just too much to call a simple illusion. His hair and eyes were a matching black, along with his silky black suit coated by his long black trench coat…_dang…this guy likes black a little too much._ Even with those thoughts in my mind, and the countless questions I wanted to ask in my mind, my first reaction was to instantly charge for the man and attempt to roundhouse kick his face.

However too my surprise his reaction speed was a little too fast for normal. The woman who was previously standing next to him was just watching in utter shock. However, at this point I was determined to not allow this impersonator get away with whatever tricks he was attempting to play at.

Taking not even a second to recover from my attack, I quickly side stepped to my right and swung my leg towards the man once more aiming for a kick on his chest, however he was fast enough to block the attack, and hold my foot firmly in a tight grip. However, little did he know, that was exactly what I expected.

Taking no second thoughts or hesitation, I suddenly released the hidden foot-blade within the tip of my shoe, impaling the man's hand causing him to grunt in slight pain. Taking this chance, I retracted my foot blade and quickly swung over the man off his bleeding hand. Once I was behind the man I released my hidden blade, and held him in a head lock, while twisting our bodies so we were both facing the woman.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I demanded, knowingly how loud I was being, yet also aware that one of my sigils prevented anyone outside of the home from hearing anything out of the ordinary.

"I-I could ask you the same thing!" The man retorted, gritting through his teeth due to how tight my hold was on him.

"I asked first! I demand answers; after all it isn't exactly my life that's in danger. Don't even trying using whatever magecraft you know, you just walked into what's probably the safest and well guarded home on the planet. At least that's what I thought until you two decided to waltz on right in here!" I growled angrily, beginning to get rather irritated by the two figures before me.

"Please, let him go, we meant no harm." The woman stated kindly.

However, our conversation was soon cut short as Illya along with Sella and Leysritt walked out to see what the ruckus was about most likely…_noted. _However, as Sella and Leysritt shook themselves out of whatever level of drowsiness that they might've been, the two instantly adopted a look of shock on their faces, as did Illya.

"Momma, Father?" Illya asked still dazed by the shock.

"I- Illya?" The two responded becoming even further shocked.

"Don't you dare address my little sister, you demons! Whoever the hell you are-" I began only to be cut off by the commanding voice of the man I held in a head lock.

"SHIROU!" The man shouted, obviously indicating that he wanted me to release him…_"How…this man…he can't be him…he can't be my father." _

"Shirou, I suggest you release the man." I heard a rather familiar voice call out. Turning my head to face the figure, I was greeted by a solidified form of Gnome the Shadow-Elf.

"Gnome, where the heck have you been all night!?" I shouted angrily as I released the man from the head lock in order to get ready to punch a couple of dents into the walking suit of armor.

"Simple, I was sleeping. I thought you could escort your little Tsundere on your own, so the others and I went to sleep. Plus, either way, with the current limit set you have on your prana you wouldn't have been able to call us anyways." Gnome responded plainly. Gnome then pointed towards the man who was currently attempting to catch his breath, as well as the woman whom he had entered with.

"I know this may be a bit hard to believe, and I know I said it was dangerous for humans to return from the dead. However, these two are genuine. They are truly the real Irisviel von Einzbern and her husband, also known as your father, Emiya Kiritsugu." Gnome stated, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What do you mean? I was dead…I know I was dead; I know that Iri was dead; and I'm pretty damn positive that Illya and any Einzbern maids shouldn't be here." Kiritsugu stated, obviously in outrage by the sight the beheld him.

"That answer is simple as well, blame Death. You see, as certain events transpire, Death will carve out certain details that belong. However, it is due to these changes that drastic changes in the fabric of time and space are altered enough to do things nearly impossible for anyone else. In this case, Shirou became Death, and is now progressing in his training, and most defiantly reached a new level in said training. Sometimes these changes will benefit him, and other times they will hinder him. But one thing is known, the Council is defiantly not letting him off easy with his journey through the _Fate _World." Gnome responded, once again with probably the most serious tone I could ever hear from him.

"In this case, it was simply beneficial. Although, the others are currently working out the cause of this little disruption, you two being here will make our plans go a lot more smoothly. Any normal human will most likely have their memories altered if they know you to think that you've been away on business for a while and have just returned. However, it will be the singularity points, homunculi, and other special beings that will remember the truth."

As Kiritsugu rose off the ground, he and Irisviel, decided it was best to hear the story from the beginning…_hey…I just realized…I'm so not getting any sleep tonight! _

We soon found ourselves entering the home, and sitting down calmly to go over what they remember and what they missed, and there was defiantly no doubt in my mind that Father was going to be ticked off at how I've been living my life. However, when it had come down to talking about the training, Gnome had commanded everyone besides me, Irisviel, Kiritsugu, and himself to go to their rooms and sleep.

The second he mentioned Assassin, Kiritsugu instantly began shouting in anger, however it took one simple word from Gnome to force him to calm down, an example at the mastery level of Gnome's magic.

Our conversation continued like that for at least an hour, giving us no more than a couple hours left to sleep, or rather me, since I have school tomorrow. Even so, I knew my life was changing at an even faster rate than I expected. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I can keep up with it.

Despite that, I know I'll have to try…for them…_for the world._

_**[Somewhere](No P.O.V.)/**_

A mysterious hooded figure looked over the city known as Fuyuki. He wore a simple black hooded trench coat with a blood red trim. Underneath he wore a simple blue t-shirt, along with worn out jeans. His hair was a pale white, and his eyes a deep red.

"I will win." He muttered as he performed a leap of faith of the building he was on. As the man landed his hand began to glow an ominous blood red color, till the familiar scars of the command seals returned to his hand.

However, it was unnecessary for him to perform such trivial acts such as summoning his servant, because the man had already summoned said warrior. Or rather, he became said warrior.

Walking into a dark ally, the first thing he saw was a thug attempting to rape a defenseless woman.

He smirked ominously as he bore witness.

"Hey, get out of here creep! Can't you see I'm busy?" The thug commanded waving his knife in the man's face.

The woman however begged him to help her, earning her a sudden kick across her face by the thug.

"Get lost!" The Thug warned once more, pulling a pistol from his pocket.

The man only continued to smirk as his command seals began to glow an ominous blackish gray color, until he was consumed in a hellish black light. As the light faded, the man now stood in a suit of blue knightly armor. The blue was worn and slightly dark. However his overall appearance appeared to be a Knight except for becoming inhumanly or rather demonically stronger in muscle and body standards. His right arm became twisted and mutated into a rather large and demonic claw-like arm. Long red hair flowed elegantly out of the back of his helmet, and on the front of the helmet was none other than an orange hued horn. Hellish black flames sparked from his armor, and in his hand, another bit to add to him monstrosity, a large Zweihänder type sword, organic in appearance almost, with a sickly eye on the side of it, blinking and moving; staring at its prey.

The thug and the woman trembled in fear. The Thug however, thought that he could fight it with whatever he could, and decided to shoot the monster before him, however, only a small spark resulted. Not even a scratch was seen.

Holding up is sword above his head, the Hellish Knight shouted out, his voice and tone filled with pure malice and hate, "I am Berserker, and I am _Nightmare!" _ With that, he swung his sword and slaughtered the Thug and the woman, until there was nothing left of them.

_**Chapter End/Awaiting Chapter 3/**_

_**So, how'd I do? **__**Was it good or was it bad? Leave a review and comments on what you thought of the chapter or whatever thoughts you have of the story so far... For now I guess that is all for this chapter, so long for now my friends, and I bid you adieu, have a nice day or night whichever comes first, and as always don't die. –Infinity Calix**_


End file.
